


rat is in love with rocco??????????? what!!!!!!!!!!

by ollieisoff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Other, Romance, happytwt what did you do, rattwt, roccotwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollieisoff/pseuds/ollieisoff
Summary: rat and rocco have hated each other for ages, forced to be roommates in college. but rat starts developing feelings for rocco... this is satire
Relationships: Rat/Rocco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	rat is in love with rocco??????????? what!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sigh   
> happytwt did this to me

rocco and rat hated each other. they were forced to me roommates in college, and they never got along. why? no one knows, really. one day rat was laying on the couch, thinking to herself. She was enjoying her pleasant thoughts of badboyhalo until rocco bursts through the door, shooting a glare at rat as soon as he saw her stupid ugly crusty eyes. rat simply rolled her eyes, ignoring the larger dog. he layed on the couch next to her, shooting glances at her often, but rat simply ignored him.  
“you know skeppy and badboyhalo are friends, so why do we hate each other?” rat asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. Rocco looked down at the smaller dog and sighed, not saying anything. Rat sat up. “rocco, i have something i need to tell you, it’s important.” rocco looked at her in curiosity, he just nodded in approval. “rocco i- i think i love you...” rat admitted, looking down shyly. Rocco shot his head up and sighed, “i love you too, lucy.” she flinched at the use of her real name but her face quickly turned into one of happiness, as she did that cute smile thing she does sometimes. “do you wanna go out with me”  
“sure”  
and suddenly vurb, bad and skeppy come through the door. vurb smiled at the sight of the dogs cuddling next to one another, “you guys should do that LMAOOOOOO” he pointed at them as bad and skeppy both simultaneously kicked him at full force in the nuts

the end <3


End file.
